Oblivious
by starish6
Summary: As the title suggests, this is basically a story about Kazuki's obliviousness towards Tsubasa's feelings for him... (There is not enough Kazuki x Tsubasa FF!)
1. Mr Coffee Maker

"Nui Nui!" the lavender-haired boy called out happily from the doorway of the student council room.

The grey-haired male said nothing, nor did he look up. He was busy writing something. There was a huge pile of papers on his desk, which he wasn't removing his eyes from.

"Nui Nui!" he said, louder this time.

Kazuki mumbled something to himself, still looking down at his papers.

Tsubasa frowned slightly, now storming toward Kazuki. He stood in front of his desk, waiting for Kazuki to notice him.

Kazuki leaned back and slumped lazily in his chair. He pulled out a pencil from behind his ear and began writing something on one of the papers. He was completely oblivious to Tsubasa's presence. Tsubasa couldn't wait anymore, so he snatched the pencil out of Kazuki's hand, whining. "Why aren't you listening to me?"

It took a while for the grey-haired male to react. He slowly took off his glasses-which he only wore while doing paper work-and languidly raised his head up to face Tsubasa, which he found to be a somehow tedious task, since Tsubasa was so damn tall. His height didn't have anything to do with his personality, though. In fact, Tsubasa always had a cheerful, outgoing and enthusiastic nature…Well, maybe a little _too_ enthusiastic. Not that it was a bad thing. Kazuki did like having him around. After all, he himself selected Tsubasa as Treasurer of the student council. Why would he do that in the first place if he didn't want Tsubasa near him? Still, the problem was, Tsubasa always found ways to get on Kazuki's nerves, even if he didn't mean to.

"…What is it?" Kazuki drawled, sighing heavily.

Tsubasa pouted. "You're so mean…You weren't even listening to me…"

Kazuki sighed again. "Just tell me what you want," he demanded impatiently. He noticed that Tsubasa was holding an unusual, robot-like object in his hands.

"Why are you so cranky? Did something bad happen to you?"

"And what if something did? Is that what you came to ask me about? If so, then I suggest you leave. Don't waste my time." Kazuki's voice sounded really irritable.

"Ah…Um…I'm sorry…," Tsubasa apologized.

"Don't be so harsh on him, Kazuki," said a familiar voice. Tsubasa turned around and Kazuki looked behind him, in the direction of the voice. As expected, the owner of that voice was the student council's vice-president, Aozora Hayato, who was also the one and only person who somehow always managed to cheer up Kazuki. Hayato had been friends with Kazuki for a while now and they were really close. He could always depend on Hayato for help and, in the same way, was there to help Hayato when he needed him.

"Hayato…," Kazuki said quietly, but happily. He was relieved that there was finally someone who could help him get rid of Tsubasa and his whining.

The red head stood at the doorway, carrying a small pile of books. "What were you two just talking about?" he asked, curious.

"Nui Nui's not listening to me!" Tsubasa cried, his free hand at his side, now clenching into a fist.

The red head glanced at the grey-haired male. "Kazuki…I told you not to be harsh on him."

"But-"

"You really need to control that attitude of yours," Hayato lectured Kazuki.

_There he goes again_, the grey-haired male thought to himself. _What is he…seriously?_ "Stop it, Hayato…Stop acting…like you're my parent or something…" Kazuki looked at the ground uneasily, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He was almost falling off his chair now. He was suddenly reminded about his past, a past which he wanted to forget forever.

Kazuki was gifted with the power of foresight ever since he was little, although he never once thought of it as a gift. For him, it was a punishment…a punishment which caused him to become helpless…a punishment which caused his parents' death. He lived believing that it was completely his fault they died. He carried the burden of blame on his shoulders, all by himself. _Stop thinking about this…Man…I need to forget about this already…_

"Kazuki…?"

"Nui Nui?"

The grey-haired male was suddenly pulled back into reality. "Sorry," he muttered. "Well…Putting that aside, what did you want, Tsubasa?" He finally stood up, hands still in his pockets.

Tsubasa's big sky blue-eyes lit up in happiness. "Nui Nui! Are you finally going to listen to me?"

Kazuki glared at him, his emerald eyes narrowing. "Don't call me 'Nui Nui'. It's weird…and…what the hell is that robot-looking 'thing' in your hand?"

Tsubasa beamed at him, smiling that idiotic smile of his. "I wanted to show it to you! It's my latest invention!" he exclaimed excitedly, shoving the 'thing' into Kazuki's face. "I call it…Mr. Coffee Maker! Isn't it so cool? It can make you coffee! In fact, I made it just for you, because I noticed that you haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately! You're always tired and that's why you're so cranky! This coffee will make you forget all your worries!" Tsubasa rambled on and on, giving the grey-haired male a thumbs-up.

"Are you sure it's not just another bomb?" Kazuki asked, extremely bluntly.

There was an awkward silence.

"…Um…That first time…That time was really just…,"Tsubasa lost his words, embarrassed.

"I'm joking, man. Thanks." Kazuki took the 'Mr. Coffee Maker' from the lavender-haired boy's hands, knowing that it would probably end in a disaster, but he didn't want to hurt Tsubasa's feelings. "You know…I never get enough sleep nowadays, so coffee would be really helpful…Even though I seriously appreciate the fact that Tsukiko makes it for me all the time, hers is not really the best thing I've ever tasted…"

Hayato laughed quietly.

"What? Did you call me, president?" Tsukiko's voice asked out of nowhere. She was now standing at the doorway, beside Hayato.

"Nope, nothing…It's nothing," Kazuki said nervously.

Tsukiko stared at Kazuki a while, but then she smiled. "Well, then. I'm going off to help Kanata and the others with work. See you guys later…Oh…and please don't talk about any weird stuff, president."

Something in Tsukiko's voice just then annoyed Kazuki. "I'm not," he protested defensively.

All three of them: Tsubasa, Hayato and Tsukiko giggled at Kazuki, who was frowning now.

* * *

_I wonder how he noticed my sleepiness..._, the grey-haired male thought to himself, while trying to figure out where Mr. Coffee Maker's 'ON' button was. _Maybe I was just being too obvious…_ After a few minutes, he finally managed to find the 'ON' button. _This looks dangerous…Maybe I should lie and tell him that I tried turning it on, but the batteries weren't-Wait…what the heck am I thinking? That's just stupid. What a terrible lie. _"I'll just try this out. It's probably not that bad." Kazuki finally decided to press the button and to his surprise, coffee actually came out of the robot, pouring down into his mug. His eyes widened. There's no way, right? Something which did what it was meant to, instead of exploding into Kazuki's face…was it _really _made by that _moron_…?

"That's amazing." Kazuki chuckled to himself…but he spoke too soon, since, just at that moment, he realized that there was no 'OFF' button and now his mug was overflowing. "Shit! Why is there no 'OFF' button?!" he yelled at nobody in particular. He began twisting Mr. Coffee Maker around, as if expecting a magical button to pop out of nowhere. "Ugh…Why is it so damn _hot_?" Kazuki hadn't realized that he splashed loads of coffee on his uniform, until he tossed the robot to the ground and looked down at his clothes.

"What the hell? Stupid coffee ruining my uniform…and just when I-Ugh," Kazuki complained when touching the hot liquid-which was all around his stomach-as he took off his blazer and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Nui Nui!" exclaimed a cheerful, familiar voice from behind the grey-haired male.

Kazuki turned around, now half-naked, threateningly looking at the lavender-haired boy. "Tsubasa…," he growled in that menacing voice of his, a look of murderous intent on his face. He was clearly pissed off.

Tsubasa's big sky-blue eyes widened. "…What happened to your shirt…?" he asked nervously. He was pretty sure the grey-haired male would start yelling at him any moment now, but to both of their surprises…

Kazuki simply sighed. "Now it's even hotter than before. Thanks a lot."

"You're wel-Um…I mean…,"Tsubasa's voice trailed off. He fidgeted with his fingers and hair-clip, scratching his head fretfully. He looked up and found that Kazuki was walking toward him. Tsubasa flinched a little, expecting a punch in the face, but he suddenly felt Kazuki's hand on his right shoulder.

"Hey…Your robot sucks," Kazuki bluntly stated.

"Um…I-I'm…sorry," Tsubasa stammered, now looking down at the coffee on Kazuki's stomach.

Kazuki could've sworn that he saw a light shade of pink creep on to the lavender-haired boy's cheeks, but decided to ignore it.


	2. His smile

"Ne, Sora Sora-senpai…What're you doing?" asked the lavender-haired boy curiously. He'd been watching the vice-president wrap something in shiny blue gift paper for a long time.

"Please leave out the 'senpai'..," said the vice-president softly. "Oh, and this is for Kazuki."

"Then…wait- - -What?! For Nui Nui?! Why?"

"It's his birthday the day after tomorrow," the redhead said, still wrapping the present.

"Huh- - -Are you serious?! I had no idea…!" Tsubasa was quiet for a moment, and then continued, "NO, this is the perfect way for me to make it up to him for yesterday!" He jumped up and down in excitement…well, not really _jumped_, but…he sure was _excited_. "Hey…What's the President's favourite colour?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure...I doubt he even has one…"

Tsubasa sighed. "Then…what sort of things does he like?"

"Well, I can't say," said the redhead jokingly, taking off his blazer and hiding the present in it.

"Senpai..," whined Tsubasa impatiently and Hayato laughed. "Then what were you wrapping just now?!"

"Oh, it's nothing," said Hayato. "…Forget that, Tsubasa-kun. You don't have to give Kazuki exactly what _he_ wants. As long as you put your true feelings into your present, the content won't matter."

_True feelings…? What is he talking about?_ "Thanks..," Tsubasa said sarcastically and made his way out of the Student Council Room, when somebody bumped right into his chest.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry!" the lavender-haired boy apologized and looked down to see who he had bumped into. "…Nui Nui!" he gasped.

"Watch where you're going, kid..," said the grey-haired male. "Almost knocked off my glasses..," he muttered under his breath.

"Ah, sorry! I'm so sorry- - -I wasn't watching where I was going and- - -"

"Stop apologizing. Just get out of my way. I'm busy," Kazuki interrupted.

"…I'm sorry…" Tsubasa moved aside to let the President get in. He heard a soft "I told you not to be so harsh on him, Kazu..." before quietly exiting the room.

* * *

It had already been a few hours, but Tsubasa still couldn't think of a present for Kazuki. He had asked around, but almost all of the guys were surprised to even _know_ about the President's birthday. "It's the President's birthday?!" some of them had asked. "I didn't know he told people about his birthday..," muttered some others. God, they were all useless.

Then, just as the lavender-haired boy entered the dorms, and opened his door, he remembered what Hayato had told him. '_As long as you put your true feelings into your present, the content won't matter…'Hmm, that's what he said, right? …But what did he mean exactly?_

Tsubasa took off the headphones around his neck and threw off his sweater before jumping into bed. "I guess Sora Sora meant I can give anything to Nui Nui as long as I put my feelings into it..," he mumbled to himself. _…But what feelings- - -feelings for Nui Nui…? Do I…have feelings for him?_

"Ah, what am I saying? I'm so weird!" exclaimed Tsubasa, covering his face with a pillow. "…Maybe…I mean, well…I _do_ like him, but…that's it, right?" he asked, as if talking to someone else. "Ahhh! Of course I only like him as a friend! There's just no way- - -"

But Tsubasa was interrupted by one of his neighbors screaming, "Go to sleep!"

"Sorry..," muttered Tsubasa and immediately shut up, although his head was still overflowing with strange thoughts of Kazuki that he just couldn't get out of his mind.

The next morning, Tsubasa woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door continuously and screaming, "Wake up! You're going to be late for class!"

_Geez…What's with these guys? They're so mean…_Tsubasa lazily got out of his bed and walked to the washroom. As he looked at his lazy, bed-ragged reflection in the mirror, he remembered Kazuki. In fact, he always seemed to be thinking of Kazuki lately. But, come on, wasn't it normal to think of people you love? ...Oh…but it's not like the lavender-haired boy was in love with anyone…Especially not the President…_He's a guy…a guy..! I'm not…in… _

Tsubasa decided to stop thinking about his 'feelings' for Kazuki, and instead, again, about the gift. After using the washroom, putting his sweater and hair clip on, and wearing his headphones around his neck, he finally got an idea.

Tsubasa left his room and went to look for Hayato. As he ran through the corridors, somebody bumped right into him. He really hoped that it wouldn't be Kazuki…just like last time. He looked down to find Tsukiko and sighed in relief. "Ah, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Tsukiko smiled. "I shouldn't have been running either."

"Um…Do you know where Sora Sora is?"

"He's in the student council room," said Tsukiko. "Why?"

"I need to ask him something. See you later." Tsubasa quickly took off. When he looked inside the room, and saw only Hayato, he sighed in relief again. "Sora Sora! Good morning!"

Hayato turned around. "Ah, Tsubasa-kun," he said. "Good morning…but what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"I figured it out!" exclaimed the lavender-haired boy.

"What did you figure out?"

"I'm going to make Nui Nui- - -"-Tsubasa paused for effect, then-"my very own CAKE!"

The redhead chuckled quietly.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Tsubasa-kun," muttered Hayato. "I just thought that your idea is very cute. It's like an excited woman making a cake for her husband's birthday."

Tsubasa's face went beet red. "W-What are you saying, S-Sora Sora?! That's just so…!" His voice trailed off.

"I was joking, Tsubasa-kun." Hayato smiled.

The lavender-haired boy sighed. "That's so mean~," he said, cheeks still red.

"Come now..," laughed Hayato. "…Is that all you wanted to tell me, by the way?"

"Oh, um- - -I actually wanted to ask if you could help me get everyone to decorate the gym and stuff…"

The redhead nodded. "Mm-hm. Let's see…that'll be easy, but…why the gym?"

"Because it's huge! Perfect, don't you think?"

The vice-president was quiet for a while, but then nodded again. "Yes. Okay, let's do it."

* * *

Once again, most of the boys were surprised to know about their president's birthday, and almost all of them were excited, and that made Tsubasa happy…but getting all the boys to _walk_ to the gym itself was a hard task… since they were lazier and slower than a bunch of sloths.

After a while, Azusa and some of the other 1st years helped out Tsubasa and Hayato. First step done: Getting the boys into the gym…But now they'd have to get all the streamers, balloons, and confetti from the storage rooms. A bunch of 2nd years volunteered to go, and they came back with loads of decorations. Other boys went to get glue, tapes, scissors, and even ladders.

The lavender-haired boy was telling the boys how to embellish the place, but everyone was contributing their own ideas and he had gone with most of them.

The only problem now was that they needed people to stand outside the gym as 'guards': to stop Kazuki from getting in, but people volunteered and it was eventually being taken care of by several 3rd years. Of course the President would be wondering where the hell all of the students ran off to.

_Maybe I should go make it right now…_ Tsubasa gathered five boys (two of them were ones that he knew were good at cooking) and took them to the Home Economics classroom. Three of them stood outside, 'guarding' the door. The boys all knew that it would take more than just one person to stop _Kazuki_ from entering. Tsubasa had the other two boys teach him how to make the cake, but they were only instructing and watching him. Tsubasa was the one actually _making_ the cake…and that was how he wanted it anyway. How else would he put his 'feelings' into it?

After an hour of taking the cake out of the oven and letting it cool, the lavender-haired boy coated it with vanilla-flavored icing, but let the other two boys do the rest of the designing, since Tsubasa knew he had way too little experience.

Even then, he was the one who wanted to write Kazuki's name on the cake. He grabbed the icing tube. "Um…What is the kanji for 'Nui Nui'?" he asked shyly. One of the boys laughed and the other helped him to write it. It was a pretty damn big cake, so they had to empty some of the fridge before putting it in.

The boys got permission from one of the teachers to lock the Home Economics classroom and then they walked back to the gym. It looked so colorful! The boys had been so nice as to even make a huge banner that read 'Happy Birthday, President!' and hang it on the wall. Who knew they would be so enthusiastic about the whole thing? It made Tsubasa _so_ happy that he just couldn't explain it…

* * *

The following day, to everyone's disappointment, the daily classes were commencing, but as soon as the last period was over, the boys ran to the gym like their lives depended on it. _They're really excited, aren't they…?_ thought Tsubasa. But Tsubasa was, too, so he didn't say anything about their liveliness.

"Oh my God…I'm so happy it's the President's birthday," sighed some boys. "I can't believe we're actually doing this," stated some others. The boys formed themselves into random groups around the gym after the Vice-president went to fetch Kazuki. There were confetti tubes in the boys' hands, and party horns in their mouths, getting ready to be blown.

"What is it, Hayato?" asked the grey-haired male irritably.

The redhead pulled on his arm gently. "There's something you have to see."

"It's so late…What could you possibly want to show me right now..?"

"Come on," said the Vice-president. He dragged him all the way to the gym and sighed heavily. Then, Kazuki in front of him, Hayato pushed open the doors.

What Kazuki saw was…What was the word for it? Crazy..? Colorful? _Beautiful?_ There were all kinds of streamers covering the walls and balloons everywhere. On the ceiling (God knows how the boys even managed to do that) and a sea of them covering the floor. While Kazuki was still staring in amazement, an uncountable number of boys ran toward him, passionately screaming, "Happy Birthday, President!" They crowded around him, blowing party horns in his face and exploding confetti all over him. The grey-haired male was utterly shocked. _What in the world's happening? What are they all doing?_

"President!" shouted some of the 2nd years, pulling Kazuki back into reality. "Happy Birthday!"

_Oh yeah…It's my birthday today._ "Thank you," he said quietly.

"Aww…Don't be so shy," said one of the third years, patting the President's back.

_What? Shy?_ "I'm not being shy!" he lied, looking at the ground warily. "I just…don't know what to say…" He looked up at the boys standing around him and smiled. "Thank you…All of you. You guys did all of this for me…"

"It's nothing!"

"'Cuz we love you, President!"

"Please enjoy yourself to your heart's content!"

"I don't deserve all of this," said Kazuki incredulously.

"Of course you do, President!"

"You're amazing!"

"We hope you have fun today!"

The grey-haired male was still a little shocked, but he had calmed down a bit now. "Wait a minute…How did you guys even know about my birthday?"

"Amaha-kun told us," said one of the 1st years, pointing behind him.

Kazuki looked back to see a tall, lavender-haired boy staring at the ground. "Tsubasa..?"

"Well…Amaha-kun actually heard it from Vice-president, but then he told all of us, and that's how all of this happened..."

"Yeah! This was all Amaha's idea!" said another 1st year, laughing.

Kazuki politely excused himself from the boys-who began chit-chatting among themselves just a moment later-and walked toward the boy who was still looking at the ground. "Tsubasa..," he began.

The lavender-haired boy looked at him shyly. "Happy…Birthday, Nui Nui…"

"Hey…Can you bend down a little?" asked Kazuki.

Tsubasa bent down timidly.

Kazuki ruffled the boy's hair and smiled. "Thank you, Tsubasa."

Tsubasa looked at him again, his big blue-eyes glowing now. He suddenly threw his arms around Kazuki, exclaiming, "Nui Nui..!" They stayed in that position for quite a while…until Kazuki mumbled something and Tsubasa jumped away, embarrassed. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" he said, waving his arms in front of him defensively.

"No, it's okay," said Kazuki, almost laughing now. "Thank you…even though I don't deserve this…You and the others put in a lot of hard work…"

The tall boy smiled slightly, but said nothing. It _looked_ like he wanted to say something, though.

* * *

Tsubasa was happy. Happier than he could ever be. The birthday party had been a success…but…even better…he got Kazuki to smile…and to laugh. Maybe that's what he wanted to do in the first place. Make the grey-haired male smile…

Tsubasa pulled his blanket over him, sighing heavily. He was extremely exhausted. Everybody had eaten like animals and some ended up with stomach-aches, but Tsubasa didn't regret any of it…

He just couldn't forget Kazuki's smile. "It was so nice…seeing him smile…seeing him happy like that," he muttered to himself, rolling on to his stomach. Tsubasa hugged his pillow and grinned. He could feel slight butterflies in his stomach...and somehow, he knew that it wasn't because of all that food...

The lavender-haired boy must really care about Kazuki's smile...

* * *

**Okay...Sorry for uploading so late. (Almost three months have passed O.O) I was having my final exams. God, I hate exams! (Who doesn't?) Not to mention all the crazy assessments and projects I kept getting...They were never-ending...Point is...my school really sucks "-_- **

**Anyway, I'm glad that I finished this chapter. I really thought I'd never be able to- - -! I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think about it~! :3 **

**(I personally think the first chapter was better, but I want your opinions! :D)**


	3. At His Place

"Man…I'm so tired," Tsubasa mumbled to himself while walking down the hallway.

"You sure do _sound_ tired."

Tsubasa spun around immediately. "A-Azusa!?"

"Ciao, Tsubasa," said the black-haired male.

"Don't sneak up on me…!"

"I wasn't..," said Azusa. "Anyway, why are you so tired?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

Azusa smiled. "On the bright side, spring break starts tomorrow."

"That _is_ good..," Tsubasa sighed. "But…why are we having it right now-in _May_?"

"That's because we didn't get to have one in March, remember? The school has to make up for it, you know," replied Azusa, adding, "You should be happy they're even giving us a break at all."

Tsubasa frowned. "I _am_ happy."

"I can see that..," muttered Azusa.

"It's cuz we have exams _right_ after the break..," mumbled Tsubasa.

They walked in silence for a few moments, until the shorter of the two spoke again. "By the way…where do you plan on going for the break?"

The lavender-haired boy hesitated. "Um…I don't know…Besides you, I don't really have any relatives living close by, so…"

"…Well, what about visiting grandmother's house?"

"…That…I…I miss her…I miss her so much, but…I don't think I should go," said Tsubasa dejectedly. "I'll just be a burden on her since she'll have to do extra work to take care of me and all…"

"Then…do you want to come to my place?" offered Azusa.

"Thanks, but I think I'd probably like to be alone for the next few days..," said Tsubasa, almost whispering. He almost always _was_ alone, anyway.

It still didn't occur to him as to why his parents had suddenly divorced, and then abandoned him like that. As if _that_ wasn't enough, later, his grandfather-the great man who inspired Tsubasa to invent things, a man who Tsubasa loved dearly-passed away, and the boy was at his limit. He only had his grandmother left…but even if he stayed with her, he'd just become a heavy burden.

_It's better to be away from the people you love, instead of being close to them…because that way, you're just going to lose them._

That's what the lavender-haired boy told himself…as many times as he could.

"…Okay, then. Goodnight, Tsubasa," said the black-haired male.

"Yeah…Goodnight..," replied Tsubasa, watching Azusa as he walked in the opposite direction and disappeared around a corner. And all of a sudden, he felt lonely. There was nobody else in the hallways and the lights were dim.

The truth is, the lavender-haired boy actually wanted to be with someone this break. He didn't want to be alone. Not again. Not like every other break. This time, he wanted somebody to keep him company.

He wanted to ask someone from school…but what if they were all busy? What if everyone already had plans?

Then he got an idea.

Kazuki.

Both Tsubasa and Kazuki didn't have parents, so…maybe they'd figure out something to do. Besides, he _wanted_ to. He wanted to stay with Kazuki and to…stay in his room and… _Oh God! What am I thinking..?! _

Despite all the voices in his head trying to stop him from going, his heart was urging him to leave…and then he decided to ask Kazuki. _Besides…You should follow your heart, right?_

He removed all thoughts from his head and walked to the student council room. He entered and found the President, the side of his face laid on to the work desk in front of him. The lavender-haired boy approached him slowly. _Is he sleeping…?_ Tsubasa bent down a little to look at Kazuki's face and noticed that he was wearing his glasses.

Just as Tsubasa was thinking about turning around and leaving, the grey-haired male's eyes opened, causing the other boy to gasp, "Oh…! Sorry-!"

"Tsubasa…" The President slowly sat up, taking off his glasses. "What is it…?"

"Oh, um…I didn't mean to wake you up…"

"Huh? That's okay…I didn't even _know_ that I fell asleep." The president stretched his arms, then, for no reason whatsoever, smiled.

Big, sky-blue eyes widened in surprise. "Uh…um… I-I'll just leave now..," said Tsubasa, almost gasping again. _What the hell is wrong with me..?! _He turned around to walk out.

The grey-haired male stood up, grabbing his arm. "Oi, wait. If you need to ask me something, just say it."

Tsubasa could feel his heart beat quickly at the touch of Kazuki. "I don't need to," he said, without looking back.

Kazuki stepped in front of the lavender-haired boy, staring right up at his face. "Tell me what's bothering you…"

Now Tsubasa's heart was beating violently. "I…Uh…It's embarrassing…Will you…please let go of my arm first…?"

"What- - -so you can run away?"

"What do you mean 'run away'? I'm not going to."

The president sighed, but let go of the boy's arm anyway. "So…tell me now. What is it?"

"I-It's _embarrassing_…!" whined Tsubasa.

"Who cares? Just tell me."

"…I-I was just wondering if…"-Tsubasa looked away-"…if you're going to be busy this break."

"Hmm…?"

"I-I _told_ you it was embarrassing! Mmm, just answer the question already!"

"I'm not busy," the grey-haired male said, adding, "…But why did you want to know?"

"Isn't it obvious?!"

"Not really."

"Why do people _normally_ ask others if they're busy?" Tsubasa was actually starting to get annoyed.

"It depends, right?"

"Then it should be rather obvious right now!" He had raised his voice without meaning to.

Kazuki was taken aback and was silent for a few seconds.

The taller of the two apologized. "…Sorry, I didn't mean to scream like that…"

"It's okay. I was being pretty damn stupid," said the president with another one of his killer-smiles.

"Ah…A-Anyway…is it okay if…I stay at your place this break…?" He paused to glance at Kazuki and then quickly looked away. "Oh…! I mean…if you're okay with it…"

Kazuki laughed. "Of course I am. Let's go tomorrow…but why all of a sudden?"

There was a moment of silence. Then, "I don't want to be alone for the entire break…! H-Honestly, nowadays the only thing I ever feel is _loneliness_ and I don't even have anybody to talk to about it!" Tsubasa was yelling all of a sudden. He didn't want to, it just happened. "It's really frustrating since I don't have a family to keep me company and everybody else is always so happy with their own! Do you know how painful it is to be without the ones you love?!"

This time, there was an even longer, awkward silence and the lavender-haired boy regretted everything he had just said moments ago. He was about to apologize, but the other boy's mouth opened first.

"I do..," he said. "I do know how painful it is…without a family…without the ones you love."

Tsubasa felt terrible all of a sudden. _How could I have been so insensitive towards him? He doesn't have a family either… _"Nui Nui, I'm-"

But Kazuki cut him off. He closed his eyes. "Even then…even if I don't have a blood-related family, it doesn't matter...Everybody over here is my family. The best I could ever have."

"…What…?" Tsubasa asked in a voice so low, it felt as if he had never even spoken the word.

The grey-haired male opened his eyes. "You're crying," he stated bluntly.

"Uh…! Oh…" Tsubasa was at a loss of words. He wiped away his tears. He actually _had_ been crying…but why? Why would he…?

"What happened, Tsubasa…?" asked Kazuki in a voice that made the other boy feel calm yet uneasy at the same time.

"I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say all of those rude things earlier- - -All of a sudden, they just came out of my mouth and-" Tsubasa suddenly felt something against his chest.

"Hey…your heart's beating like crazy…Are you alright?"

The lavender-haired boy pulled away in embarrassment. "A-Ah…Sorry…I…I'm alright..," he mumbled. "Thank you…..Well...G-Goodnight, I guess…" He was about to turn around, but Kazuki got hold of his arm once again.

"Oi, wait...," he said. "Listen…if there's something that's bothering you…just tell me, okay? I'll help you out with anything…"

Tsubasa's cheeks flushed red and he muttered, "…Thank…you."

* * *

The next day, Tsubasa and Kazuki had packed up their belongings and left the school at 6:00 pm. They decided to take the bus to Kazuki's place, but the unrelenting traffic slowed them down, and so by the time they reached there, it was almost 8:00 pm. After walking a little, they arrived at Kazuki's flat and Tsubasa was allowed to enter first.

"Sorry to intrude," he said, taking off his shoes and placing them neatly beside the wall.

"Let me take that," the other boy said, taking Tsubasa's bag and leading him to a room. "You can use this room." He opened the door and placed the bag on the bed.

"Oh, the room is Western-style..," sighed the lavender-haired boy.

"You don't like it?"

"Oh, sorry, that's not what I meant…I actually really like Western-styled rooms!"

"That's good, then. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Kazuki leaned against the doorway, arms crossed. "One more thing, Tsubasa…"

"Yes?"

"I'll make dinner now, so go take a shower. You're probably tired, so you can go to sleep after eating."

…_Why is he being so…formal? We're friends, not strangers._ "Uh, okay…Thanks." _He's being so nice to me…_

"You can get a towel from the closet right outside the bathroom…Feel free to take as long as you like…but not more than 30 minutes, okay?"

"Okay," said Tsubasa and the other boy disappeared from the doorway.

He instantaneously stood up- throwing his jacket, hairclip and headphones on the bed-and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed a white towel from the closet and entered the bathroom. Removing his clothes, he stepped into the tub and turned on the tap.

"Ahh," Tsubasa moaned, feeling pleased as lukewarm water came rushing down on him. It helped alleviate the soreness in his shoulders that he was having ever since the bus ride. Tsubasa leisurely ran a hand through his hair. After shampooing and washing his hair, he realized that he hadn't brought his extra clothes into the bathroom. _Oh great…_

He turned off the tap and slowly got out of the tub. Not wanting Kazuki to hear, he quietly opened the door and walked outside. He was halfway to his room when he heard Kazuki's voice. "Oi, go put on some clothes and dry your hair or you'll catch a cold."

"T-That's what I was- - -" The lavender-haired boy paused as he noticed the other walking toward him… He had changed his clothes and was now wearing jeans and a grey shirt (the sleeves rolled up) with a blue apron on top. _Ah…he looks so handsome… _

Tsubasa felt his cheeks redden as Kazuki grabbed a towel and dried his hair. He ended up having to sit down just to make it easier for the other boy.

"Uh…It's fine…I can do the rest myself."

The grey-haired male stared at Tsubasa's face, quiet.

"W-What is it?"

"Nothing. I just thought you look kind of cute without your hairclip-thingy," Kazuki said, chuckling. "But then again, Tsubasa has always been cute."

Sky-blue eyes widened in embarrassment. "Nui Nui! What are you saying? Geez…!" And with that, he walked back to his room and shut the door behind him before the other boy could say anything. _God…he doesn't have to be so…embarrassing…_

Tsubasa slipped into his own pair of jeans and wore a black, half-sleeved hoodie over his red shirt. He put on his hairclip but decided to leave out his headphones. He silently opened the door and put the towel for drying.

"Tsubasa, come sit down over here," suddenly came Kazuki's voice from the living room.

The lavender-haired boy felt nervous all of a sudden, but walked to the living room anyway. Kazuki had taken off his apron and was now sitting under a _kotatsu_. "Oh, I didn't know you had a _kotatsu_," said Tsubasa, happy all of a sudden.

"It's pretty new, actually. My place always seems to be cold, so…I thought it was a good idea." Kazuki signaled for him to sit down. "Enough of that…Eat."

Tsubasa sat down opposite the grey-haired male, and felt extremely awkward when he stretched his legs out under the _kotatsu_ and hit Kazuki. "Ah, S-Sorry…"

"It's fine. Just eat already." He didn't appear to be embarrassed at all.

"Okay, then." Tsubasa looked at all the food Kazuki had prepared and didn't know where to start. "Did you make all of this?" he asked and the other boy nodded in reply. "Uwah, I'm so lucky! I get to eat Nui Nui's _yakisoba_!" He grabbed a pair of chopsticks-"_Itadakimasu_!"-and began stuffing himself with the _yakisoba _noodles.

"Eat slowly, idiot."

The lavender-haired boy smiled when he heard the word 'idiot' come out of Kazuki's mouth. He really was the same old Kazuki.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing," sang Tsubasa. "I just thought this tasted really good!"

"I also made _sukiyaki_."

"Uwah! Seriously?!" Tsubasa hadn't noticed it before since there was so much other food in front of him already. "Then I'll take that too!" He had to lean over the _kotatsu_ since the _sukiyaki _bowl was all the way in front of Kazuki. Tsubasa blushed when he noticed how close he had brought his face to Kazuki's. "Ah…S-Sorry..," he mumbled sheepishly, as if he had done something wrong.

"What?" asked Kazuki, suddenly reaching for the TV remote.

"Never mind," replied Tsubasa as he sat back down. "Are you not going to eat?"

Kazuki switched on the TV. "What?" he asked.

_Is he even listening to me…?_ "I said: 'Are you not going to eat?'"

"What? …No. I already ate." After switching through a bunch of channels, Kazuki switched off the TV and stood up. "Tsubasa, I'm going to sleep, okay?"

Tsubasa looked up. "Huh? Don't tell me you expect me to finish all of this food?!"

"No, of course not…Put the leftovers in the fridge. You don't have to wash your dishes if you don't want to. I'll wash them in the morning…" Kazuki's voice trailed off and he turned around. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight…Oh, and Nui Nui…?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," said Kazuki, leaving the lavender-haired boy alone in the living room.

* * *

**Man, that took me almost 4 weeks! So much pressure even though it's summer vacation! (The internet wasn't working for, almost 5 days!) **

**I don't think this chapter turned out so good, but I hope you (whoever is reading this) like it.**

**Thank you for reading up till now and please keep reading from now on~ **


End file.
